La melodía del silencio
by Celeste Nyx
Summary: La relación entre Yuki y Shuichi está complicándose, las cosas cada vez son peor y el cantante ya no sabe que hacer para que su amado escritor le preste un poco de atención. Sin embargo, un inesperado acontecimiento hará que sus vidas den un giro total. Un accidente, un hospital, un escritor que está arrepentido, y un cantante que permanece en cuidados intensivos...
1. Chapter 1

- Está nevando… pensé que no vería nieve este año.

- Ajá…

- Podríamos ir a los baños termales. Ha pasado mucho desde que fuimos de vacaciones.

- Sí.

- Yuki… has estado trabajando mucho estos días y yo… bueno…

- Maldición, con este tráfico llegaremos a la medianoche – dijo el rubio con voz baja pero visiblemente irritado al ver la larga fila de autos que tenía en frente y que al parecer, tardarían en moverse.

- ¿Yuki? Has… ¿has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

- Sí, sí. Por favor no molestes, ahora no. Te escucharé luego, primero tenemos que salir de aquí.

- "Luego", siempre dices eso – dijo Shuichi tristemente.

Pero Yuki no lo escuchó y así terminó otra breve charla. El escritor se encontraba perdido entre sus propios pensamientos, recordando la reunión que había tenido con su editora y con un hombre que le estaba proponiendo llevar una de sus novelas al cine. Yuki estaba exhausto, no había dormido por dos noches seguidas y no tenía humor para nada ni nadie. Shuichi guardó silencio, se acomodó de lado sobre el asiento para poder contemplar mejor como aquellos copos de nieve caían lentamente hasta terminar en el suelo, de seguro, al amanecer la ciudad se encontraría bajo una fina y helada capa blanca.

Tan bello, tan misterioso, tan frío… como su amante. Realmente, Yuki le hacía honor a su nombre…

Habían pasado tres años desde que vio a Yuki por primera vez, tres años de relación de pareja. Shuichi pensó que las cosas estaban mejorando porque Yuki tuvo meses en los cuales se mostró considerado y tierno con él, pero, hace un tiempo al cumplir exactamente su tercer aniversario, el rubio había empezado a actuar como en el principio. Shuichi lo asoció al exceso de trabajo y no le molestó ni le hizo preguntas de más. Pero, el tiempo seguía pasando y todo estaba igual. Y siendo honestos, el que ahora se encontrasen juntos en el auto se debía a que Shuichi se había enterado que Yuki tendría aquella reunión a unas cuadras del edificio en donde ensayaba. El cantante se había escapado minutos antes de terminar con los ensayos para poder encontrarse con su adorado escritor, con la esperanza de acercarse un poco a Yuki en el trayecto a casa. No obstante, él se había mostrado muy frío y distante. Shuichi no deseaba pensar más en esto, solo hacía que un dolor punzante se apoderase de su corazón. Por ello, empezó a observar fijamente el cielo y poco a poco se empezó a sentir adormilado por el silencio, no pudo evitar quedarse dormido sobre el asiento. Yuki ni siquiera se percató de ello, lo único que quería era estar en casa y poder dormir un par de horas.

Yuki sentía que los ojos se le cerraban a causa del cansancio. Aun así, apenas se despejó el tráfico pisó el acelerador y empezó a avanzar rápido. Pero, al estar agotado y enfadado al mismo tiempo, no se percató que un auto apareció de la nada. Todo sucedió muy rápido, todo pasó como si se tratase de la escena de una pesadilla. Yuki intentó evitar el choque pero no logró frenar a tiempo y el otro auto los embistió sin que pudiese hacer nada. El impacto fue tan fuerte que el auto negro terminó fuera de la autopista, destrozando dos señales de tránsito y terminando estrellado contra un muro de concreto. Las bolsas de aire no reaccionaron al movimiento por lo que Yuki se golpeó bruscamente contra el volante, pero, el que se llevó la peor parte fue Shuichi. El escritor no podía moverse, solo escuchaba voces a lo lejos y el sonido de una ambulancia, su visión estaba borrosa y respiraba con dificultad debido al golpe, sin embargo, giró lentamente la cabeza hacia el lado derecho y pudo distinguir la figura de su amante. Shuichi estaba inconsciente, el vidrio de la ventana estaba destrozado por el choque. Yuki balbuceo débilmente, sus labios apenas pudieron pronunciar el nombre del pelirosa.

- Shuichi…

Pero, el chico no respondió. En otro momento, hubiera hecho un escándalo solo por escuchar su nombre de los labios del escritor. Yuki quería que reaccionara, intentó llamándolo dos veces más, pero Shuichi yacía sobre un costado y en esos instantes, al forzar su mano para tocarle el rostro, Yuki sintió como el corazón le empezaba a latir rápidamente al darse cuenta que aquel líquido pegajoso era la sangre de Shuichi. El chico se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza. Yuki intentó moverse, los sonidos de la ambulancia cada vez eran más fuertes, pero lamentablemente, antes de volver a pronunciar su nombre en un intento desesperado porque reaccionara, el escritor quedó inconsciente sobre el timón del auto.

...

Lo cuchicheos de las enfermeras y sonidos de objetos de metal chocando con otros, fue lo que hizo que Yuki abriese los ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación totalmente aislado de los demás, ya que, alguien había corrido la voz que el famoso escritor Yuki Eiri había ingresado a ese hospital hace un par de horas. El rubio soltó un gemido de dolor al intentar moverse, y se dio cuenta que sus brazos y piernas estaban envueltas con grandes vendas. Al parecer no tenía huesos rotos y eso era un milagro, pero los golpes habían sido lo suficientemente duros como para tenerlo postrado en cama al menos por un par de semanas. En esos instantes, la cabeza le dolía tanto que sentía que le iba a explotar y tenía hinchados los ojos. Pero, cuando quiso moverse otra vez para intentar tocar el timbre que estaba sobre su cama para llamar a la enfermera, alguien entró despacio a la habitación. Yuki pudo ver a Tohma, a Mika y a Tatsuha con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

- Eiri, gracias al cielo que despertaste – dijo Mika abrazándolo suavemente.

- Sí que nos diste un buen susto hermanito – dijo Tatsuha sentándose en una silla cercana pero sin poder ocultar aquel temblor en sus labios.

- El doctor dijo que solo te golpeaste y que no tienes ningún hueso roto. Es un milagro después del terrible accidente que sufrieron – exclamó Tohma con un tono de voz extraño. Temía aquella pregunta que sabía Yuki le formularía tarde o temprano. El escritor se quedó viéndolos por unos minutos, lo sucedido en el accidente aún estaba confuso. Pero, su rostro palideció más de lo normal, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. La imagen clara de su mano derecha manchada con la sangre de cierto chico… aquella imagen, jamás podría olvidarse de ella. Inmediatamente, quiso levantarse, pero Tohma lo sujetó y lo obligó a permanecer en cama.

- ¿¡Dónde está!? ¿¡Dónde está Shuichi!? – gritó agitándose por completo.

- Él estará bien – dijo Tohma sin darle importancia.

- ¡Shuichi esta siendo atendido por los mejores doctores!, ¡verás que se recuperará pronto! Es fuerte y muy terco, además, ¿crees que se atrevería a dejarte solo?

- ¿¡Y por qué tienen esa expresión en sus rostros!? ¡Dime la verdad Tatsuha!

- Eiri… tienes que recuperarte primero. Luego, lo podrás ver. Por favor, no te esfuerces… - dijo Mika intentando calmarlo.

- Shindou-san está en cuidados intensivos, él se llevó la peor parte del accidente y no ha reaccionado aún – dijo Tohma con voz baja pero con el mismo tono frío que reservaba para hablar del chico.

Yuki se quedó en silencio. Poco a poco empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido en el accidente. Intentó mantenerse tranquilo, pero, su corazón latía desesperadamente y los impulsos por verlo eran demasiado grandes. – Es mi culpa… -, se dijo mentalmente. El escritor pidió que lo dejaran solo, bajo la excusa que necesitaba descansar. Mika estuvo de acuerdo y jaló del brazo a su marido para obligarlo a salir. Pero Tatsuha se acercó al oído de su hermano para decirle en un susurro: - Shuichi estará bien. No fue tu culpa Eiri, solo fue un accidente -. Yuki sintió una punzada en el pecho, y al salir su hermano no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalase por sus mejillas. Una sola lágrima, que describía el gran dolor que sentía por dentro.

- Digan lo que digan fue mi culpa… mi maldita culpa. ¿Por qué no ha despertado y yo sí?, ¿por qué tenía que descuidarme de esa manera? Si el muere… no, ¡debo de dejar de pensar idioteces! – se regañó mentalmente. Yuki sintió pánico con solo pensar en esa posibilidad, lo peor era que todos esos días había estado tratándolo de una manera muy fría y cruel. Pero no podía retroceder el tiempo, aunque, sí podría pedirle perdón a su amante apenas despertase, lo haría una y mil veces si fuese necesario. Yuki aun se encontraba bajo los efectos del calmante que le habían administrado, por lo que se quedó dormido nuevamente, con la esperanza de que al despertar tuviera noticias positivas acerca de la salud de Shuichi.

Pero, las cosas no estaban nada bien al otro lado del hospital. En la sala de espera estaban reunidos Hiro, Suguro, Mika, Tohma, Tatsuha y Mr. K. De los familiares de Shuichi solo se encontraba Maiko, su hermana menor, ya que su madre había sufrido un ataque de nervios y su padre se había quedado para cuidarla. Hiro y Maiko habían sido amigos desde el colegio, el chico abrazaba a la joven en un afán por tranquilizarla. Todos esperaban al doctor que tardaba demasiado. Pero, después de una larga y fastidiosa espera, el doctor apareció por la entrada principal trayendo consigo una tablilla para apuntes. Todos se lanzaron contra él, empezando a hablar al mismo tiempo. El doctor respiró profundo y les pidió amablemente que se apartaran o no podría explicarles correctamente las cosas. Al grupo no le quedó de otra que alejarse un poco, sin dejar de lanzarle miradas ansiosas al doctor que empezaba a sudar frío por tanta presión. Pero, no era para menos, las noticias que traía iban a provocar un revuelo general en aquellas personas.

- Empezaré por el señor Uesugi Eiri. Al parecer el accidente no provocó daños graves en él, pero tendrá que guardar cama por dos semanas para recuperarse de aquellos golpes. Aquí tengo una lista de medicamentos que deberán administrarle cada ocho horas. Aunque, como está consciente si y cumple al pie de la letra las indicaciones, podría ser dado de alta en una semana y descansar en casa.

- ¿Está seguro que no se ha roto nada?, ¿no tiene nada en la cabeza? – pregunto Tohma.

- Las pruebas mostraron que internamente se encuentra bien. Como le mencioné, solo necesita descanso y la correcta medicación.

- Doctor… ¿y cómo se encuentra Shuichi? – preguntó Maiko empezando a inquietarse por el cambio en la expresión del hombre.

- No podemos saber nada hasta que despierte, estamos manteniéndolo con suero y algunos medicamentos. Pero, las pruebas tendrán que esperar hasta que reaccione. El paciente Shindou recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y tiene cortaduras en sus brazos y piernas producto del cristal que de rompió con el impacto. Ya hemos tratado las heridas, solo nos queda esperar a que despierte para saber que tratamiento darle.

- ¿¡Cómo que no ha despertado!? ¿¡Por qué!? – dijo Maiko histérica - ¿Acaso está…?, ¿mi hermano está en coma?

- No lo está señorita, por favor tranquilícese. Sé que esta es una situación difícil pero no podremos hacer nada hasta que reaccione. Mientras no entre en coma, tenemos la esperanza que despierte más tarde o mañana. Recuerde que tuvo un golpe muy fuerte, felizmente su pulso cardiaco está normal y no presenta fiebre por el momento. Por ahora, es todo lo que podemos hacer.

- Lo entendemos doctor, pero… no podemos dejarlo solo esta noche. ¿Podría quedarse alguno de nosotros? – preguntó Hiro intentando mantener la poca calma que aun tenía.

- Lo lamento, Shindou-san se encuentra en cuidados intensivos. Aún alguno de ustedes se quedase sería en vano, no podrán verlo hasta que reaccione o den la orden para ello. Pero, les aseguro que se encuentra en buenas manos.

El doctor se retiró en esos momentos. Mika y Tohma bajaron hasta la farmacia del hospital para comprar los medicamentos de Eiri, mientras que Hiro consolaba a Maiko y Mr. K intentaba controlar a Ryuichi que acababa de enterarse al ver las noticias. El cantante quería cancelar unas entrevistas que tendría en los Estados Unidos y regresarse corriendo, pero el rubio lo convenció de que sería en vano, todos debía esperar que Shuichi despertase para poder entrar a verlo. Tatsuha por su lado, se escabulló al cuarto de Eiri y lo encontró dormido del cansancio. Había pensando que decirle sobre el estado de su amante pero, al verlo profundamente dormido, sintió pena por él. Su hermano muy pocas veces había mostrado ese lado vulnerable y en esos instantes, sabía que no estaba en condiciones para escuchar semejante noticia. Además, tenía la esperanza de que Shuichi abriera los ojos pronto y ambos terminasen saliendo juntos del hospital. - Espero que sea así hermano… ¿Qué sería de ti sin ese mocoso? Aún nunca lo digas, sé que él es la persona que más amas en todo el mundo – le dijo en voz baja mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Luego de esto, salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación.

Y una vez que todos se hubiesen marchado, las luces de las habitaciones se apagaron y los corredores quedaron sumidos en el más profundo silencio. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Yuki Eiri se despertó, sintiéndose aliviado por haberse liberado del dolor de cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba pesado y le dolía mucho, el calmante había terminado su efecto y por ello sentía con más fuerza los golpes que había recibido. La única luz provenía de la ventana, de los postes de luz que estaban en el exterior. Y gracias a esa tenue luz pudo apreciar los horribles moretones que tenía en los brazos. Yuki respiró profundamente, poco le importaba su estado de salud, además sabía que no había salido gravemente herido de aquel accidente. Lo único que tenía en mente era a Shuichi. Nadie le había traído noticias acerca del cantante por lo que supuso que aun se encontraba inconsciente. No podía dejar las cosas así, Shuichi se encontraba solo en cuidados intensivos y la sola idea de dejarlo ahí lo atormentaba. Si tan solo sus heridas no fuesen tan graves, si tan solo se encontrara en una habitación como él… pero no, como siempre, el pelirosa había tenido que llevarse la peor parte de todo y pagar las consecuencias. Siempre terminaba pagando por sus errores. Yuki se sentó sobre la cama como pudo y se puso de pie lentamente, mordiéndose los labios para ahogar el dolor. No podría cerrar los ojos hasta verlo, tenía que verlo. Y aprovechando la oscuridad, paso a paso llegó hasta la puerta apoyándose contra la pared. Yuki tuvo que utilizar todas las fuerzas que tenía para poder salir de la habitación y trasladarse por aquel tétrico corredor, tenía una vaga idea a donde tenía que ir gracias a sus breves visitas al hospital. Así que, lentamente bajó por las escaleras de emergencia ya que, si utilizaba el elevador podrían descubrirlo. Solo deseaba unos minutos para ver al chico, pero, al llegar al lugar y escabullirse hasta aquella sala con grandes ventanas de cristal para aislar contaminación alguna, sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en la figura que estaba tendida sobre una cama a pocos pasos de ahí. No podía entrar a ese lugar, solo la enfermera poseía la llave. Pero, desde donde estaba pudo ver a su amante conectado a una maquina que revelaba su pulso cardiaco, los latidos eran muy débiles. Yuki se apoyó contra el cristal, como si deseara atravesarlo para poder tocar el rostro el cantante que parecía estar dormido. Aquel rostro que ahora mostraba algunos cortes y moretones. Su apariencia era deplorable, sintió que el corazón se le encogía al ver su brazo conectado por medio de una aguja y un tubo hasta el suero que le administraban para evitar que se deshidratara.

Yuki se llevó una mano a la cabeza. En esos momentos hubiese dado lo que sea por escucharlo, por ver aquellos ojos violetas llenos de vida, pero, no había rastro del Shuichi que conocía. Yuki se quedó apoyado largo rato contra el cristal, sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas y repetía a cada instante un "perdóname", como si esto fuese a hacer que su amante mejorase milagrosamente. El escritor no se dio cuenta en que momento su cuerpo lo traicionó, simplemente se desvaneció por el esfuerzo hecho. No obstante, a pesar de hallarse en el suelo, sus labios parecían seguir murmurando aquella palabra…

"Perdóname"

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué hay tanta gente en mi casa?_

_¿Por qué están esas fotografías de Shuichi colgadas en la pared como si fuese una exposición?_

_¿Qué demonios ocurre?_

_No…_

_¿Esto es…?_

_Sus caras tristes, esos trajes negros… _

_No. Tiene que ser una maldita broma…_

_Yuki avanzaba lentamente en medio de la multitud. Todos se hacían a un lado conforme daba los pasos. Pronto, todos formaron dos filas y él quedó solo en medio. Podía ver a los amigos del cantante y a su familia, también estaban Tohma y Mika. Todos lo observaban, todos parecían atravesarlo con sus miradas. Yuki se detuvo por algunos segundos, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que pronto se volvió en una fuerte taquicardia. El escritor se llevó una mano al pecho, el aire le faltaba y más, cuando se dio cuenta que al final de aquel camino que las personas habían hecho para él, se encontraba un ataúd de color marrón claro. Sus ojos se clavaron en aquel cajón decorado con guirnaldas de flores, sus labios se entreabrieron para decir algo pero no salió sonido alguno, y sus manos comenzaron a temblarle sin que pudiese controlarlas. Yuki avanzó rápidamente hacia el ataúd, corrió con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas y la distancia le pareció muy larga. Cuando llegó pudo ver a Shuichi dentro de aquella maldita caja, parecía estar dormido. El joven tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y el color de su piel era muy pálido. Yuki estaba aterrado, estiró lentamente una de sus manos para acariciar aquel rostro que tantas veces contempló, estaba tan frío como el mismo hielo. Yuki observó alrededor, todos estaban demasiado tranquilos, aquel silencio lo irritaba por completo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. El rubio sintió como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, su voz se liberó y empezó a gritar llamando al pelirosa en un intento en vano por despertarlo. Pero no, Shuichi estaba muerto… nada de lo que hiciera le devolvería la vida. _

_- ¡Por favor!, ¡por favor despierta de una vez! – gritó Yuki aferrándose al cuerpo helado de su amante._

_- Así que, ¿ahora lloras por él? ¿Ahora te importa? – dijo una voz conocida, era Hiro que había dado un paso adelante. - ¿Ahora que está muerto te preocupas por él?_

_- Yo…_

_- ¡Tú lo mataste!, ¡fue tu culpa! ¡Lo detestabas tanto que lo mataste! – gritó Suguro desde el lugar donde estaba. _

_- No fue así…_

_- Vamos Eiri, siempre estabas quejándote de ese mocoso. Ahora estás libre, puedes venir conmigo, iremos a New York y pronto te olvidarás por completo de esto – dijo Tohma apareciendo a su lado. _

_- Tohma… ¿fuiste tú? ¿¡Tú mataste a Shuichi!?_

_- Te equivocas hermano. Tú fuiste quien lo hizo… te molestaba tanto que te deshiciste de ese juguete tan escandaloso – dijo Mika tranquilamente._

_- ¿Yo? Jamás haría algo así – dijo Yuki sintiéndose débil y cayendo al piso de rodillas._

_- Solo eres un asesino… ahora te quedarás solo por el resto de tus días. ¿Qué se siente saber que nadie volverá a quererte?, ¿Qué nadie volverá a mencionar tu nombre? – dijo Hiro sonriendo burlonamente. _

_- No, no quiero volver a quedarme solo… por favor…_

_Las personas empezaron a rodearlo, iban acercándose más. El aire comenzaba a faltarle y Yuki se abrazó a si mismo en el piso. El pecho le dolía con horribles punzadas, solo podía escuchar aquellas voces repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. El escritor ya no podía distinguir aquellos rostros a causa de las lágrimas. Todo estaba muy confuso y borroso, pero las voces iban volviéndose más fuertes. Su cuerpo se estremeció, sus ojos se nublaron… quizás eso era lo que deseaba… _

_Después de todo, sin Shuichi su vida no tenía el menor sentido…_

_Ni el dinero, ni la fama, ni los lujos… nada podría volverlo a la vida…_

_Y antes de caer al vacío, a la nada… sus labios pudieron articular una frase:_

_- No quiero quedarme solo, no puedes dejarme solo. Te amo tanto, te amo demasiado… Shuichi… _

...

Yuki abrió los ojos y se encontró sobre la cama de su habitación en el hospital. Le habían inyectado suero y cubierto con dos mantas bien gruesas. Se sentía más cansado que el día anterior. Para haber tenido semejante pesadilla se encontraba tranquilo, quizás se debía al hecho de haber despertado y darse cuenta que todo no había sido más que un sueño. No obstante, su pulso estaba acelerado y podía sentir sus ojos mojados. Yuki se limpió lentamente aquellas lágrimas que aun asomaban por sus ojos y lanzó una mirada molesta a la aguja que tenía clavada en el brazo. Realmente, odiaba los hospitales y más aquellas horribles agujas. Pero no se quejó. Las imágenes de aquella pesadilla estaban muy claras en su mente, tan nítidas que unos escalofríos lo invadieron en esos momentos. De repente, alguien abrió la puerta y el escritor pudo ver a aquel guitarrista de la banda de su amante. Hiro se acercó lentamente hasta él.

- Te desmayaste en la sala de cuidados intensivos, justo a pocos pasos de donde está Shuichi.

- ¿Cómo es que…?

- Fui yo quien te encontró. No podía dejar solo a mi amigo, por eso le rogué al doctor para que me dejara quedar. Al parecer tú y yo tuvimos la misma idea, esperar a que todos se fueran para poder verlo. Aunque, me sorprendió encontrarte ahí… cuando llegué estabas en el piso. Fui yo quien llamó al doctor y con ayuda del personal te trajimos de regreso.

- ¿Cómo está él? – dijo Yuki ignorando la mirada del joven de cabello largo.

- Aún no despierta…

- Ya veo.

- Pero, ayer sucedió algo…

- Habla de una vez, no me gusta el suspenso – dijo Yuki intentando no perder la calma.

- Al parecer, el amor que Shuichi siente por ti va más allá de lo que podemos comprender. Estoy seguro que ayer sintió tu presencia.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

- Después que te trajéramos a la habitación, la enfermera nos llamó y nos dijo que el ritmo cardiaco de Shuichi había mejorado. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy despacio y por ello se le había bajado la presión pero, después de tu visita, su pulso se ha normalizo y sus latidos son más fuertes. Es como si te hubiera visto en realidad…

- Pero aún no ha reaccionado – dijo Yuki con voz baja.

- No, pero esto es un avance. Shuichi está luchando para regresar contigo, ¿no te das cuenta? Él te ama demasiado pero, es una lástima que tú…

- Si tienes algo que decirme Nakano-san…

- Es una lástima que tú no lo valores. Me pregunto ¿qué harías si él muriese? ¿De verdad el gran Yuki Eiri podría con todo eso? Shuichi ha hecho muchas cosas por ti, se ha arriesgado tantas veces por ti… ¿y tú que has hecho por él? En fin, no diré más por respeto a sus sentimientos. Y descuida, te mantendré informado de lo que suceda.

Hiro salió de la habitación y Yuki se quedó solo, atormentado por sus pensamientos. No se había sentido de esa manera desde los acontecimientos de su adolescencia, es más, podría decir que el dolor que sentía en estos instantes superaba en mucho al del pasado. Yuki se quedó tendido sobre la cama, sin moverse ni pronunciar palabra alguna. Al parecer el suero no era lo único que le estaban administrando porque empezó a sentir mucho sueño y en pocos segundos estaba profundamente dormido. Lo que el escritor no sabía era que Tohma en persona había ordenado que lo mantuviesen bajo calmantes, para evitar otra aventura a la sala de cuidados intensivos. Así, Eiri podría curarse correctamente y abandonar ese hospital lo más pronto posible. Los planes de Tohma eran alejarlo de ese lugar y que dejase a Shuichi ahí, convenciéndolo de que los doctores lo cuidarían bien. Nada podría salir mal, mantendría alejado a su amado Eiri de ese mocoso al menos por un par de semanas y eso era suficiente para él, y con un poco de suerte, lograría convencerlo de que ese cantante solo le ocasionaba problemas. Estaba seguro de que por culpa de Shuichi, Eiri había tenido ese accidente. Y pronto, Tohma vio los resultados que esperaba. Al permanecer en cama Yuki había logrado establecerse, pero el escritor no se percató de los días que habían pasado por haber sido constantemente dopado. Una mañana al despertar, se llevó con la sorpresa de que había sido dado de alta y que pronto llegarían sus familiares por él. Yuki logró moverse después de varios días, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero, cuando la enfermera trajo su ropa para que se cambiase aprovechó para ponerse al día de todo. El escritor no era tonto, sabía muy bien que algo extraño había sucedido, y más, sabía quien era el responsable de todo eso.

- ¿Fue Seguchi Tohma? ¿No es verdad?

- ¿Eh?

- El que ordenó que me mantuviesen prisionero en esta cama.

- No sé de que está hablando – dijo la enfermera dándole la espalda.

- Bien, no tiene porqué decírmelo. Y ahora que estoy dado de alta, puedo ir a donde se me antoje – dijo Yuki cogiendo su ropa rápidamente y empezando a ponérsela sin importarle que la enfermera estuviese presente.

- Espere, no puede salir de aquí hasta que vengan por usted – dijo la joven avergonzada pero sintiendo su corazón palpitar a mil. Si bien era alguien contratada especialmente por Seguchi, no podía negar que era fanática de Yuki Eiri, y verlo semi desnudo era algo que jamás se imaginó.

- Ya soy grandecito para salir solo de un hospital, además… si me hace el favor de hacer como si hubiese encontrado la habitación vacía, podría firmarle ese ejemplar de mi novela que tiene en el bolsillo de su mandil. Así saldremos ganando los dos, y usted no tendrá problemas con sus superiores – dijo Yuki con una mirada coqueta, una de esas miradas que usaba exclusivamente con sus fans para conseguir lo que quisiera.

- Pero, pero… - la chica se puso nerviosa al verse delatada. Intentó esconder el libro pero ya era tarde, los ojos del rubio estaban clavados sobre aquel bolsillo de su mandil.

- Por favor señorita, a menos que… no le agraden tanto mis novelas como pensaba. Solo imaginé que llevando un ejemplar de mi libro desearía obtener una firma. Contando que no volveré a publicar otra novela hasta en un par de meses… y las filas para los autógrafos son en verdad muy largas.

- ¡Espere!, ¡claro que me encantaría! ¡Haré lo que me pide! – dijo la joven sin poder más con la tentación. Y una vez que obtuvo el autógrafo salió de la habitación flotando en una nube. Totalmente ausente del mundo. Yuki sonrió satisfecho, esta táctica nunca fallaba y a pesar que detestaba usarla, agradeció mentalmente a su editora por habérsela sugerido. Una vez a solas, rápidamente se cambió de ropa y salió del cuarto. En verdad se encontraba mejor, su cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto, sus heridas habían cicatrizado y solo tendría que seguir tomando los medicamentos que le pusieron en la receta que encontró sobre la mesa antes de abandonar la habitación. En esos momentos, lo único que quería era ver a Shuichi, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado y se sentía muy fastidiado por ello. Pero, al llegar a la sala de cuidados intensivos las enfermeras se sorprendieron mucho al verlo. Yuki ignoró por completo sus miradas y avanzó hasta donde recordaba haber visto al pelirosa la última vez. Encontró su cama vacía, esto le dio la esperanza de que hubiera sido dado de alta antes que él. Quizás, en verdad había ocurrido un milagro. Pero, al voltear para regresar al piso principal y pedir información sobre él, se encontró cara a cara con Tohma. Al parecer, el rubio había previsto esta situación y había ido más temprano aquel día, solo le bastó ver a la enfermera de lejos para saber que Yuki se había escapado. El escritor frunció el ceño, conociendo a su cuñado sabía que tarde o temprano lo encontraría.

- ¿Qué pasa Eiri?, ¿no te alegre haber sido dado de alta? – preguntó Tohma inocentemente.

- Claro que sí. Lo que no me alegra en absoluto es no saber cuantos días estuve drogado en esa maldita cama por tu culpa.

- Tenías que reposar adecuadamente, solo lo hice por tu bien. Además, gracias a estas dos semanas has podido recuperarte, ahora solo que…

- ¿¡Dos semanas!? – dijo Yuki sorprendido. Había pensado que solo había transcurrido una semana como máximo. Era lo que recordaba haber escuchado de boca del doctor.

- Lo siento Eiri, después de tu aventura nocturna decidí que lo mejor sería que te quedases aquí hasta tu completa recuperación.

- En fin, supongo que Shuichi también ha sido dado de alta ¿no? ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa y te quedas un par de días? El doctor recomendó que descansarás unos días más – dijo Tohma ignorando su pregunta por completo.

- ¡Ya! ¡Dímelo de una vez! – exclamó Yuki empezando a perder la paciencia. –Espera… no, no querrás decirme que… -, Eiri se puso pálido, había recordado el único sueño que había tenido desde que llegó a ese hospital. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de su cuñado, Tohma se veía demasiado tranquilo.

- No te asustes, ¿qué crees que soy? Si Shindou-san hubiese muerto ya te lo habría dicho. Él fue transferido a una habitación, hace un par de días que despertó y ahora le están practicando unos análisis. Y sí, también se está recuperando de sus heridas pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- No puedes verlo en estos momentos.

- ¿así?, pues intenta detenerme…

Yuki desapareció rápidamente por el corredor. A pesar de sentirse agitado y débil aun, por causa de haber permanecido tanto tiempo recostado, corrió hacia la sala principal. Cuando llegó respiró profundamente, se sentía un poco mareado pero eso no le importaba. Iba a llamar a la señorita que atendía en informes a gritos, pero pudo divisar no muy lejos de ahí a los amigos del pelirosa. Hiro y Suguro estaban a punto de entrar al elevador pero fueron detenidos por el escritor.

- ¿En qué piso está?, ¿qué ha pasado con él? ¿No quiere verme? ¿¡Es eso!?

- ¿Qué hace aquí Eiri-san?, se supone que mi primo debió haber venido por usted – dijo Suguro sorprendido de verlo en esas condiciones.

- ¡Ya déjense de juegos! Quiero saber como está Shuichi, me enteré que salió de cuidados intensivos. ¿Qué me están ocultando?

- Eiri-san, es que…

- Déjalo Suguro, él tiene derecho a enterarse. Vamos, te llevaré a su habitación y lo verás con tus propios ojos – dijo Hiro hablando con voz baja.

Yuki guardó silencio mientras el elevador los llevaba al quinto piso. Las expresiones de ambos chicos lo ponían muy nervioso. Suguro estaba muy ausente, su rostro mostraba preocupación y nerviosismo, cosa extraña en él. Mientras que, Hiro lucía muy cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en días. Yuki estaba muy ansioso por ver a su amante, no sabía como pero le pediría perdón por haberle causado tanto daño, a ese punto ya no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él, solo quería tener a Shuichi entre sus brazos y asegurarse de que se encontraba estable. El elevador pareció tardarse más de lo normal, pero una vez llegado al quinto piso se abrieron las puertas mostrándoles el corredor. Yuki respiró profundamente, estaba preparado para ver al pelirosa en cama, de seguro aun estaba con aquellas vendas envolviendo su cuerpo. Los tres caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta en donde se podía leer el nombre del cantante en los informes que estaban colocados cerca de la pared. Hiro abrió la puerta y pudieron ver al chico sentado sobre la cama, terminando de desayunar lo que la enfermera le había traído. Yuki se alegró, Shuichi se veía mejor y con fuerzas, el chico aún tenía aquella venda que protegía su cabeza pero parecía encontrarse mucho mejor. Yuki iba a acercarse cuando en eso, Shuichi volteó a verlos y el escritor se dio cuenta que su mirada era diferente, una mirada que había perdido por completo aquel brillo que la caracterizaba.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Shu-chan? – preguntó Hiro con voz suave. El joven se acercó hasta la cama, haciéndole una señal a Yuki para que permaneciera en donde estaba.

- ¿Por qué está ese tipo aquí?

- Tranquilo, él ha venido a verte…

- Me da… miedo.

Yuki lo escuchó claramente a pesar de que Shuichi hablaba en susurros. No podía creer lo que había oído. Ahora estaba seguro que Shuichi lo odiaba, ni siquiera quería darle la cara y eso hacía que se sintiese peor. Hiro intentó mantener a Yuki apartado hasta convencer a Shuichi para que hablase con él pero, el escritor no pudo soportarlo más. En esos instantes, se acercó y se sentó sobre la cama para abrazarlo. Yuki estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón aunque fuese de rodillas, pero no podía soportar que lo ignorase de esa manera. Solo que, mientras lo abrazaba, escuchó una frase que ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginó oír…

- ¿Quién eres tú? Por favor, suéltame… me estás haciendo daño – dijo Shuichi débilmente, pero en su rostro podía verse reflejado el temor.

- ¿Qué estás…?

- Nakano-san, le dije que no quería ver a nadie más… llévate a esa persona de aquí.

- ¡Shuichi! ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!? – gritó Yuki sintiendo otra vez aquella molesta presión en su pecho.

- Por favor, Eiri-san contrólese – dijo Suguro intentando sujetarlo para alejarlo del cantante. Pero solo recibió un golpe que lo derribó al suelo.

- ¿¡Esto es una broma!? ¿¡Estás haciendo esto porque estás molesto conmigo!? ¡Perdóname!, ¡te juro que no pensé que esto sucedería! ¡Jamás quise hacerte daño!

- Nakano-san… ¿quién es este hombre? Yo…

Shuichi estaba demasiado débil y no pudo evitar desvanecerse en los brazos de su amigo. Hiro lo acomodó en la cama y lanzó una mirada de advertencia al rubio para que se tranquilizara. Yuki no tuvo de otra opción que calmarse.

- Escucha, Shuichi tiene una grave lesión en la cabeza… él estuvo en coma casi dos semanas. Así que, por favor, te pido que seas amable con él y no le vuelvas a gritar.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no me recuerda? – dijo Yuki intentando controlar el temblor en sus labios.

- Porque él ha perdido la memoria. El golpe fue muy fuerte… el doctor dice que solo nos queda esperar. Pero, estos desmayos continuos… si sigue así podría…

La voz de Hiro se quebró y no pudo decir nada más. Yuki estaba desesperado, le era imposible aceptar esa realidad. En eso, el escritor no pudo más y salió rápidamente de la habitación, iría a hablar con el doctor, las cosas no podían quedarse así. Lo peor de todo, era que aquellas imágenes de su pesadilla, cada vez iban volviéndose más nítidas en su mente. Yuki tuvo que detenerse por algunos segundos antes de bajar las escaleras, se llevó una mano al rostro sintiendo aquellas lágrimas de dolor que empezaban a caer…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

_No sueltes mi mano… _

_Podríamos perdernos en la densa oscuridad…_

_Camina junto a mí…_

_Te protegeré de aquellos monstruos del pasado…_

_No tengas miedo…_

_Siempre estaré contigo…_

_Jamás te abandonaré…_

_Porque tú eres mi todo, la persona que más amo en todo el universo…_

_Porque a pesar de esa dura mirada, sé que posees un alma frágil…_

_Mi adorado escritor… aquí estoy, esperando por ti…_

_..._

Yuki se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina. Hace un par de horas que había salido de su despacho con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al no poder escribir ni una sola línea de su nueva novela, dispuesto a beber una enorme taza de café para despejar su mente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que cayó dormido, apoyado contra sus brazos y ocultando el rostro entre ellos, mientras que la taza de café, antes humeante y ahora tan fría como un refresco, lo contemplaba con abandono a lo lejos. La noche pasada había regresado muy tarde del hospital, ya iba a cumplirse un mes desde que Shuichi perdió la memoria y hasta el momento, no había ninguna novedad. Yuki estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente, estaba muy atrasado en su trabajo y casi vivía en el hospital, yendo y viniendo, algunas veces comiendo solo de las maquinas expendedoras y otras, simplemente haciendo compañía al pelirosa desde lejos, sentado en una esquina sin poder acercarse a él. Shuichi se había recuperado de sus heridas y golpes, había empezado a comer mejor y eso lo fortalecía lentamente pero, desde la última vez no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra al escritor. Yuki podía sentir aquel ambiente tan tenso y espeso apenas entraba a su habitación y sus miradas se cruzaban, Shuichi le tenía miedo, y no era un temor cualquiera, era algo parecido al pánico. El escritor sabía que se lo merecía, todo había sido por su culpa y si no lo hubiese tratado tan mal, tal vez Shuichi no sentiría esa extraña aura alrededor de él y pudiese hablarle como hacía con todos los demás. Yuki se movió en esos instantes y abrió los ojos, en sueños había escuchado claramente la voz de Shuichi y sintió su mano posándose sobre su hombro, como solía hacer cuando se quedaba dormido en los lugares menos esperados. Rápidamente, el rubio se levantó de la silla y se fue directamente a la habitación, pero en medio del camino se detuvo apoyándose contra la pared y dándose cuenta que solo había sido un sueño. Yuki se pasó una mano por los cabellos y respiró profundamente, intentando controlar aquellos fuertes latidos que su corazón daba. Solo había pasado un mes pero para él, parecían años. Lo que más le dolía era que no podía acercarse, ni abrazarlo, mucho menos dirigirle algunas palabras, Yuki había aceptado esa regla a cambio de poder ver a su amante todos los días. Sabía bien que Shuichi se alteraba con facilidad y lo que menos quería era que empeorase. Todos le habían llevado fotos, canciones y le contaban anécdotas de las cosas que había vivido. Pero, Shuichi seguía indiferente, observando con una mirada ausente aquellos rostros felices en las fotografías, sin poder reconocerse en ellas. También, Yuki le había llevado un pequeño álbum de fotos de los dos, aunque ahora que lo notaba, solo poseían diez fotos en total. El escritor no sabía que decirle, habían pasado tres años de relación y solo se habían tomado diez fotos en todo ese tiempo. Era lógico que Shuichi no lo aceptase y le negase el habla, y más cuando en ninguna de esas fotos se mostraba cariño alguno del rubio hacia el cantante. Hiro había intentado en tres ocasiones hablarle del tipo de relación que mantenía con Yuki, pero Shuichi empezaba a sentir un gran dolor en el pecho y comenzaba a llorar sin saber la razón, por lo que el doctor les había recomendado que por el momento solo le diesen la información más básica y necesaria para que aceptase al menos su nombre. Muchas veces cuando lo llamaban, Shuichi no reaccionaba, ni siquiera volteaba a ver quien le estaba hablando, eso demostraba que no había progresado en nada todo ese tiempo. Yuki estaba totalmente destrozado, el ver a su amante postrado en aquella cama era realmente una tortura, pero a pesar que el chico se negase a hablar con él, iba fielmente todos los días a visitarlo y llevarle alguna cosa que necesitara. Yuki esperaba que sucediese un milagro, pero la mente del cantante estaba peor que un papel en blanco.

El escritor se estiró como un gato y se sobó el cuello a causa de la posición tan incómoda en la que se había quedado dormido. Iba a tomar un baño pero al ver la hora, solo se cambió de camisa y cogió las llaves del auto, que estaban sobre la mesita de noche. En el camino al hospital estuvo pensando en algunas cosas, ya era hora de que tuviese una charla real con el cantante, visto que aquella táctica de quedarse viéndolo de lejos no funcionaba en absoluto. Estaba cansado de estar como un espectador, mientras contemplaba como todos los demás le hablaban y lo llenaban de mimos. Así que esa tarde se dispuso a ir más temprano con el fin de estar a solas con el chico y así poder charlar con él. Yuki llegó en media hora al hospital y dejó el auto en el estacionamiento, luego de eso ingresó al edificio y entró al elevador, pero cuando estuvo en la puerta de la habitación del cantante, escuchó voces y risas que lo dejaron sorprendido. Hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba aquella risa del pelirosa, demasiado tiempo… Yuki lamentaba haber dejado de lado a su amante, pero estaba dispuesto a empezar desde el comienzo. Por algunos segundos se sintió aliviado al escucharlo ya que eso significaba que se encontraba de buen humor y quizás este podría ser un buen momento para acercarse a él. Pero, su expresión cambió totalmente al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con cierto cantante de cabellos castaños sentado sobre la cama y con su rostro a pocos centímetros de Shuichi. En todo ese tiempo ese odioso del conejo no se había aparecido por el hospital, pero al parecer había regresado de sus giras y ahora volvía solo para acosar a su amante. Y Yuki no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, apenas Ryuichi se hubo enterado del accidente había hecho todo lo posible para regresar a Japón y estar cerca del pelirosa. Ryuichi se mostraba con aquella engañosa apariencia inocente y juguetona, le había traído algunos dulces y un conejo igual que el suyo, con el cual había estado jugando a su lado, por ello Shuichi había estado riéndose. Yuki sintió como los músculos se le tensaban. Shuichi no le había hablado en todo el mes y ese molesto cantante, había logrado que riese en solo una visita. Yuki no pudo evitar cerrar la puerta con un golpe y con ello captó la atención de ambos.

- Perdón por interrumpir su tan amena charla – dijo Yuki sarcásticamente.

- Oh no, no interrumpes nada, si quieres puedes unírtenos… pero, creo que no. Has asustado a Shu-chan con esa escandalosa entrada – dijo Ryuichi abrazando al pelirosa. Su voz sonaba infantil como siempre, pero su mirada era claramente la de un hombre que está dispuesto a enfrentar al mismo diablo con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Yuki sabía muy bien que tipo de personalidad se escondía debajo de aquella imagen inocente. Empezaba a perder la calma y a querer poner sus manos alrededor del lindo cuello de Sakuma Ryuichi.

- Supongo que tendrás otras cosas que hacer ¿no? ¿Por qué no regresas a tus giras y todas esas tonterías?

- ¿Escuchaste Shu-chan?, él piensa que el trabajo de un cantante es una tontería… - dijo Ryuichi poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Yuki sin dejar de observarlo fijamente, como si quisiera atravesarlo, - No debería hablar así Yuki-san, y menos cuando le contaba a Shuichi que él también ha viajado por muchos lugares gracias a su banda -. Yuki quiso golpearlo en esos momentos, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse. Había cometido un error, y por culpa de aquel comentario Shuichi volvía a tener aquella expresión incómoda de siempre. No quiso decir nada más para no empeorar las cosas. – Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Cuando seas dado de alta puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, sabes que siempre tendré tiempo para ti – le dijo el cantante con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por todo… - respondió Shuichi débilmente.

- Y recuerda que eres muy especial para mí, demasiado especial.

Yuki no pudo soportar ver a Shuichi sonriéndole mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y a Ryuichi coqueteándole en sus propias narices. Eso era demasiado. El escritor salió de la habitación detrás de él, no estaba dispuesto a que se burlasen en su cara. Yuki detuvo al cantante en medio del corredor, mirándolo desafiante.

- Se puede ¿saber que demonios estás tramando? - le dijo con voz fría, reservada especialmente para personas indeseables como él.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir, solo vine a ver a Shuichi.

- A mi no me engañas, ¿crees que acercándote a él de esa manera vas a lograr algo?

- Oh… ya veo, ¿acaso el gran Yuki Eiri está celoso? ¿Tienes miedo que alguien más te robe a Shuichi? Aunque no sería tan difícil… sé muy bien que él ni siquiera te dirige la palabra.

- ¿¡Y eso que te importa!? ¡Soy yo el que ha estado cuidándolo todo este tiempo!

- ¿Entonces por qué él no sabe ni como te llamas?

- Todo es por causa de la perdida de memoria…

- No, todo esto es por tu culpa. ¿Cómo explicas que él hable con todos menos contigo? Quizás no recuerde nada pero, sé muy bien que su corazón sí recuerda lo cruel que fuiste con él. ¡Por eso te tiene miedo! Y si yo puedo hacer que sonría como antes, entonces seguiré viniendo a verlo... es más, hasta estoy pensando en proponerle que vaya a vivir conmigo por un tiempo después que salga del hospital.

- Tú no puedes hacer eso.

- Claro que puedo, si Shuichi no soporta ni verte dudo mucho que quiera regresar contigo a tu departamento. ¿Cómo vas a poder convencerlo si cada vez que te mira empieza a temblar?

- Eso no es problema tuyo…

- Shuichi merece ser feliz, tiene que estar con alguien que lo ame en verdad y no solo lo utilice como un objeto…

- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?

Ryuichi sonrió burlonamente, dejó que Yuki lo empujara bruscamente contra la pared y le diese un golpe en el momento exacto en que Hiro, Suguro y K salían del elevador. Ellos fueron testigos de la escena e inmediatamente se acercaron con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros. Algunas enfermeras estaban asustadas por el comportamiento tan agresivo del rubio, a lo lejos no habían podido escuchar la conversación que habían tenido y a sus ojos, el escritor había golpeado a Ryuichi sin que este le diera motivos para hacerlo. K estaba indignado y fue a ayudar al cantante cuyo labio estaba sangrando, Ryuichi se mostró tan inocente como pudo y fue conducido al cuarto de primeros auxilios para que una joven le curase aquel golpe. Yuki acababa de darse cuenta lo que había sucedido, y lo peor, es que había sido muy tonto para caer en aquella trampa. Era obvio que Ryuichi sabía muy bien que los amigos del pelirosa estaban por llegar y había montado toda aquella escenita a propósito. Se sentía un completo idiota, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse. El escritor se dejó caer en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, realmente en esos momentos lo único que quería era que lo tragase la tierra, parecía que nada de lo que hacía le salía bien. A lo lejos contempló la puerta de la habitación de Shuichi, sabía que sus amigos se encontraban dentro y rogaba porque el chico no hubiese escuchado nada sobre aquel incidente. Cada vez iba alejándose más de él, ahora ni siquiera podía entrar a su habitación por culpa de Ryuichi Sakuma. Estaba cansado de todo eso, y de ser tratado como si fuese un asesino en serie. Yuki pensó que lo mejor sería bajar a la cafetería a beber algo bien frío y luego regresar cuando aquel odioso murmullo de las enfermeras cesara. Pero apenas se puso de pie, K se acercó a él con una mirada seria.

- ¿Ahora qué?, ¿vas a asesinarme por haber golpeado a tu adorado cantante? – dijo Yuki con voz cansada.

-Pues no, yo sé que fue culpa de él – respondió K tranquilamente.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo conozco demasiado bien, sé que Ryuichi armó todo esto y dejó que le pegases para quedar como una víctima ante nosotros.

- ¿Entonces tú me crees?

- Yo sí Yuki-san, pero los chicos no. Ellos están convencidos de que Shuichi estará mejor lejos de ti.

- ¿Qué demonios?

- Shu-chan será dado de alta mañana, el doctor dice que ya está estable y al parecer los desmayos han cesado, de todos modos tendrá que venir dos veces a la semana a una evaluación y a terapia para recuperar la memoria. Los chicos han decidido que se quede en casa de Hiro en donde podrá descansar tranquilamente, pero yo creo que…

Yuki no esperó a que terminase de hablar, en esos instantes se puso de pie y se dirigió con paso firme hacía la habitación. K se quedó solo, pero con una sonrisa extraña y de complicidad en sus labios. El escritor entró al cuarto llamando la atención inmediatamente de los tres jóvenes que se encontraban ahí. Shuichi evitó su mirada, felizmente los chismes de lo ocurrido en el corredor no habían llegado a sus oídos, pero actuaba como si hubiese sido testigo en primera fila de aquella patética discusión. Yuki estaba harto de que todos actuasen como si no existiera, hasta ese momento lo había permitido solo para que Shuichi pudiese recuperarse y no tuviese emociones fuertes, pero ya no podía contenerse más. Rápidamente, se acercó al chico y lo abrazó efusivamente, Shuichi no se movió, pero empezó a temblar levemente. Y antes de que alguno de sus amigos pudiese decir algo, les lanzó una mirada seria para que se callasen y escuchasen lo que tenía que decir.

- Escuchen atentamente porque solo lo diré una vez… Shuichi vendrá conmigo cuando sea dado de alta. No voy a permitir que sigan interfiriendo en este asunto. Él ha vivido conmigo durante tres años, lo conozco suficiente y sé que a mi lado podrá recordar mejor las cosas.

- ¿Recordar lo mal que lo tratabas? – dijo Hiro con sarcasmo.

- Tú te callas Nakano-san, todo este tiempo lo único que han hecho es alejarme de él.

- Es tu culpa de que ahora se encuentre en esas condiciones…

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Yo fui quien estrelló el auto en aquella pared e hizo que Shuichi perdiese la memoria!, ¡maldita sea! ¡Fui yo!

- Suéltame por favor… - dijo Shuichi con voz baja.

- ¡No!, ¡no lo haré! Escúchame Shuichi, sé que me tienes miedo y no tienes la menor idea de quien soy, pero quiero que regreses a casa conmigo. Solo dame esa oportunidad, permíteme demostrarte quien soy en verdad – dijo Yuki sujetando el rostro del joven para que lo viese a los ojos. Sabía que estaba siendo muy brusco pero tenía que hacer algo antes que aquellas personas se lo arrebataran.

- Yo… no sé lo que siento, estoy muy confundido…

- Eiri-san por favor, Shindou-san no está en condiciones para escuchar más de la cuenta, el doctor dijo que solo le proporcionáramos información básica. No es un buen momento para decirle lo de ustedes – dijo Suguro intentando apartar al escritor del pelirosa.

- Eso no me importa, él vendrá conmigo mañana.

- ¡Estás siendo muy egoísta y como siempre no te importa lo que suceda con él! – gritó Hiro poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a enfrentar a Yuki. – Ya todos fuimos testigos de lo que sucedió en el corredor, ¡no permitiré que mi mejor amigo viva con alguien tan agresivo como tú!

- ¡Él vendrá conmigo!

Yuki soltó a Shuichi y se acercó a Hiro mientras seguía repitiendo que se llevaría al cantante y nadie podría impedírselo. Suguro no sabía que hacer, intentó calmar las cosas y se puso en medio de los dos. Y mientras discutían, nadie se dio cuenta que Shuichi se estaba levantando de la cama apoyándose contra la mesa de noche, hace semanas que no se había puesto de pie y sentía sus piernas muy débiles. Pero a pesar de ello, se acercó a aquellos hombres y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yuki. Como acostumbraba hacer en un afán para tranquilizarlo. Inmediatamente, todos se callaron. Shuichi miraba fijamente a Yuki a pesar que sus manos temblasen junto a todo su cuerpo por el esfuerzo.

- Shu-chan no debiste ponerte de pie – dijo Hiro preocupado.

Pero Shuichi no respondió, su mirada estaba ausente y parecía como si fuese un sonámbulo. Mantenía la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Yuki sin decir palabra alguna. La mente de Shuichi era un completo caos, algunas imágenes borrosas habían aparecido junto a voces que le parecían familiares, pero no podía identificarlas. El chico empezaba a sentirse mareado, sus piernas perdían la poca fuerza que había reunido para levantarse, pero logró articular una palabra débilmente…

- Yuki…

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desvanecerse en los brazos del escritor. Yuki lo cargó y rápidamente lo depositó con cuidado sobre la cama. Suguro fue corriendo a llamar a la enfermera y Hiro no podía dejar de mirar asesinamente a aquel hombre. No comprendía lo que había sucedido. ¿Acaso a pesar de todo Shuichi sí recordaba a Yuki muy en el fondo?, ¿o solo había repetido el nombre que había escuchado días antes para evitar que siguieran discutiendo? Estaba muy preocupado para pensar bien en ello, lo único que quería era que Shuichi recuperase pronto el sentido. Pero, mientras esperaban que la enfermera llegase con el doctor, Yuki se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Su expresión había cambiado por completo al escuchar a Shuichi llamándolo. Ahora, más que nunca, no permitiría que lo separasen de su amante.

- Soy el tutor legal de Shuichi por haberme hecho cargo de él en todas estas semanas… ni siquiera sus padres pueden decidir sobre él… mañana regresaré y se irá conmigo…

- No lo entiendes, ¡no quiero que muera! Si sigue desmayándose así él… - dijo Hiro sintiendo como la voz se le quebraba.

- Lo sé muy bien Nakano-san, pero es mi culpa de que se encuentre así. Fui yo quien le robó la memoria, y deseo ser yo quien se la devuelva…

- Él es mi mejor amigo…

- Y también es la persona que más amo en este mundo – dijo Yuki en un susurro, pero Hiro pudo escucharlo. Quiso decirle algo más pero, al voltear, Yuki ya había salido de la habitación. Hiro sujetó las manos de su amigo, solo quería lo mejor para él y por eso había tomado la decisión a espaldas de Yuki pensando que sería lo más adecuado. Pero, ahora al haber sido testigo del comportamiento de Shuichi a pesar de tenerle miedo, y de aquella frase que jamás pensó escuchar de los labios de Yuki Eiri, estaba confundido. Lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos fue pasarle una mano por los cabellos y acariciarle la cabeza. Y antes que el doctor llegase, le susurró algo al oído…

- ¿Podría tu amor ser más fuerte a pesar de todo? Shu-chan… ¿acaso tu verdadero "yo" está luchando por salir para regresar con ese escritor? Si te pierdo por su culpa jamás me lo perdonaré pero… tampoco podría vivir en paz alejándote del amor de tu vida… aunque ese tipo no te merezca -. Hiro se alejó del chico y se apoyó contra la puerta, la enfermera llegó con el doctor y tuvo que salir para que lo examinasen.

Y cuando Suguro se acercó a él, Hiro estaba totalmente ausente y perdido en sus pensamientos. A los lejos estaba K, observando por la ventana como el auto del escritor se alejaba del edificio. Sea como fuese, el rubio sabía que la única persona que podría ayudar en verdad al cantante era aquel hombre de mirada asesina. Yuki Eiri era la mejor medicina para Shuichi a pesar que todos estuviesen en contra de él, siempre había sido de esa manera y estaba confiado en que esta ocasión sería igual…

Continuará…


End file.
